


Lost In The Woods

by Mochame



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Love, M/M, Sacred Trees, Singing, Trees
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochame/pseuds/Mochame
Summary: Spring has finally came but only three days left till summer would come. Moomintroll has been waiting for him but where is Snufkin? Moomintroll yearned for his kisses and hugs and is growing sadder and sadder as days passed.Snufkin on the other hand is in need of Moomintroll's hugs and kisses as well for he too, misses him dearly. But sad to say he's lost in the woods while hiding away from the park keepers. And he has been lost for days with his hope dying from him always coming back to the same spot he always been.Based on Frozen II's song Lost In The Woods performed by Jonathan Groff (Kristoff)
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Kudos: 10





	Lost In The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo!! But first, I would like to say, I'm sincerely sorry for being away for two months? (Please correct me if i'm wrong :>) school was really tough but thankfully, me and my classmates all squeaked by! XD Also, Green Ghost is currently in construction (I'm editing any wrong misinformations that I clumsily spelled or any unnecessary sentences I added in the fic) but 16, 17, 18 and 19 are also in the making! 16 is almost done and so is 17, that leaves 18 and 19! :D
> 
> (((Please be careful everyone, please wash your hands and please remain at home at all costs, stay safe!^^))))

Oneshot: Lost In The Woods

* * *

"Where are you going?" Asked Snorkmaiden who gazes down at Moomintroll who's sitting on the grassy ground outside of Moominhouse while picking and lining all sorts of travelling supplies and place them in his big brown backpack. He picks up a folded towel and places them inside. "I'm going to find Snufkin.." He said determinedly as he.picked up a small brush before placing it inside his bag.

Snorkmaiden's eyes widened. "What? No! Snufkin's probably arriving here any second now!" She looked at the forest where Snufkin would always emerge. "Any...." She hoped Snufkin would emerge any second now but the sway of leaves and the twitters of birds greeted her with enthusiasm, making her narrow her eyes. "second now..."

He scoffed as he placed a heavy small bag containing food and water inside his bag. When he's finished, he wiped a sweat from his brow and continued to place things inside. "No, Snorkmaiden Snufkin won't come here because...." A bucket of sadness splashed him in an instant as he remembered their small talk.

* * *

_"I'll be back Moomintroll, I promise." He smiled softly as Moomintroll hugged him dearly, hugging him close, wishing he would just stay. "I'm going to miss you Snufkin." He whispered softly as he continued to hug him while Snufkin hugged him as well, letting him feel his soft fur and smell his flowery scent. "Do not fret dear Moomintroll," He pulled away slightly to see his face fully. "I'll always be back." He then kissed him on the snout before breaking the hug, tilt his hat as a farewell before walking away._

_"Come back alright? An--and take care of yourself!"_

_He turned around, gave him a flying kiss and spoke. "Don't worry love, I always will! Sleep tight and sweet dreams!"_

* * *

Oh, Snufkin....I truly hope you're alright.

He shooked his head, bringing him back to reality, before continuing to shove the things he needed in his huge backpack. He couldn't finish his reply to Snorkmaiden right now for the only thing in his mind right now is Snufkin.

His reply to her will have to wait, but first--he needs to find Snufkin. The world is big out there and he knew fully well Snufkin takes care of himself, but being late to his traditional arrival?

Well, he did that once, but they met on the same place with different stories. If the Moominhouse wasn't flooded, with him, Snorkmaiden and Ms Hemulen wasn't accused of arson, and Snufkin with twenty four woodies, they wouldn't have seen eachother while on the run with the park keeper. And that was a different story with a different situation. But now, it's different. A bad kind of different.

When he felt everything's inside. He quickly wore the bag but Snorkmaiden helped him up a bit for he got a hard time standing because of his huge backpack on his bag. When he completely stood up, he gave her a mumble of thanks and formed his paws in fists. He took a deep breath before walking away. "I have to go Snorkmaiden, goodbye!"

"Moomintroll don't go!" Snorkmaiden called out.

But he didn't hear her for he went into the woods.

She clenched her fists and furrowed her eyebrows in determination, with that she ran off to catch up with the determined Moomin.

* * *

Snufkin sighed, his bottom lip pouted as he looked at his surroundings. The thick trees greeted him with a rustle as the wind danced them softly. Snufkin sighed as he sat on an old yet sturdy log with patches of moss growing here and there. He hugged his backpack as it rested on his lap. A small group of wooden signs piled in front of him, as the sound of rustling leaves filled his ears. He sighed again as he look down, staring at his brown worn shoes.

Getting lost is common in his travels. He doesn't have a specific way to go for he only travels where he wants to go, and that is everywhere. Getting lost doesn't irk him nor get nervous of it, instead he'll rewind his steps or find another route to go out. But....

Snufkin looked at the leafy sky as sunlight seeped through the cracks of the emerald leaves.

This isn't going well...He doesn't know how to escape. He remembered running away with two park keepers blazing behind him as he held tightly the wooden signs. Accidentally tripped and rolled down a small steep slope that lead down to another forest. He survived, and thank goodness for the lack of rocks! However, he has been walking and exploring for days, trying to get out of this forest he accidentally landed upon but it seems like it has no end. Everytime he wanders off, he'll eventually end up in the same place where he had sat his camp in. He even has to climb up on the trees to find a better view but it seems the forest stretched miles away with no sign of escape whatsoever. Just trees, bushes, a small pond and again, TREES! He tried climbing the slope and even yelled to attract the park keepers but that was hopeless.

He sighed deeply before hugging his back pack, a little tighter than before.

I hope Moomintroll's alright.

* * *

It has only been a mere thirty minutes since they journeyed and whenever he hears Snorkmaiden spitting true facts about this nonsensical journey behind him, so does his determination to follow and find Snufkin fade. All her facts stung his mind and his determination faded, and so with a heavy heart, they walked back to Moominvalley. He doesn't want Snufkin to arrive and be greeted by Moominmama and Moominpapa saying their son left off on a journey to find him--he doesn't want Snufkin to worry, and he did promise to not follow him. Plus, he doesn't know a single thing where Snufkin is. He knows he is up south--as always--but the world is large, it may take days--even years--to find him.

Besides, it wasn't a reckless plan of desperation that he had just randomly thought while eating breakfast that's for sure! So, E for effort!

* * *

Snorkmaiden sat beside Moomintroll as they sat on the small stairs of the Moominhouse' entrance door. Waiting and looking at the green, pretty scenery in front of them in hopes to hear and see the vagabond's new spring tune and see him emerging from the forest. But as hours came, he still hasn't came--making Moomintroll sad as ever and his frown getting sadder and miserable as minutes passed. "I miss him so much, Snorkmaiden..." Moomintroll sadly sigh as he cupped his cheeks and rested his elbows on his lap.

"Don't worry Moomintroll, I know he'll be back! He loves you and he loves the valley, Snufkin will be back today I'm sure on it!" She said cheerfully, as she continued to look at the scenery.

Back when Snorkmaiden and Moomintroll were a couple--about three years ago--they were very much in love. But as time passes, both started to fall out of love because of their adolescent changes. The two are still the same as ever but with more changes in their body and feelings. The two confronted his parents of this absent feeling of romance to the couple's feelings to eachother, Moominmama and Moominpapa stated back then they were in a stage called "Puppy Love." Making Snorkmaiden and Moomintroll to talk it all out, and thus the two separated--still best friends as ever but no longer in love with each other.

"Y--you really think he'll be b--back today?" He said hopefully as he sniffed, tears started to form from the corner of his eyes as he averted his eyes away from the scenery in front of them and looked at the grassy ground and wooden small stairs they currently sat. "Of course," She clenched her paws on the edges of the stair. "I'll bet my tail on it." She said determinedly.

The door opened but no one turned who it is. "What are two doing?" She raised a brow as she placed her paws on her hips.

"Waiting.." They both said in unison but with different tones. The other had a determined tone while the other had a sad, defeated tone.

"Still away aye?"

They nodded as they hummed, their tones still opposite. Little My sighed and sat besides Snorkmaiden. She crossed her arms on her chest and waited like the rest of them. She seems nonchalant about the whole thing but deep down she's nervous. Snufkin has never been this late before. Well, he did once, in summer where Moominvalley was flooded but atleast he got to spend his whole time with her, saw the rest of the Moomin family and even met Moomintroll who was one of the accused people who committed arson.

Little My took notice of the bag that rested paces away from they currently sat and nudged Snorkmaiden, earning her attention before pointing the bag with her eyes. Snorkmaiden then spoke quickly. "Journeyed to try and find him but failed..." Little My gave a silent sigh and continued to wait beside them.

It may not look like it but behind the sad look his face adored, he has many feelings and thoughts bubbling up inside. Worry, anger, sadness, loneliness, desperation.

Is Snufkin alright?

Where is he?

Is he hurt?

Is he dead?

Is he injured?

Is he hiding?

When can he come home?

To name a few. He has so many feelings and thoughts bubbling inside that he started to suffocate, he needs to release them. But how? He doesn't feel like talking. He was about frown when an idea came into his head. So with that he stood up. Making the girls behind him look at him with curiosity. He then proceeded to walk straight over over the bridge, making the two girls follow.

He stopped to the other side of the bridge where he has entered the favorite spot of Snufkin's camping site. So with a deep breath and eyes sparkling. He sang.

"Again you're gone..." He looked straight to the woods. "Off from a different path in mind, I'm left behind.....wondering if I should follow....." He added, walking into the woods and started to examine and let his feet carry him whenever they want. He entered the forest and was greeted with two birds chirped happily as they playfully flew around him before flying up in the skies. He continued walking, Little My and Snorkmaiden followed him behind, spying on him to see if he could travel on his own again. "You had to go..." He smiled sadly. "And of course it's always fine, I probably could catch up with you tomorrow..."

He looked up to the skies, as if he's pleading to the to let him fly off and be with him, with eyes sparkling like sapphires. "But is this what it feels like to be growing apart? When did I become the one who's always chasing your heart?" He placed his paw on his chest and turned to the trees. "Now I turn around and find, I am lost in the woods!"

"North is south," He gestured his paw to the left as he looked at his paw. "Right is left." He gestured his other paw as he also looked at it. He then clenched them into fists before leaning them against his chest and shouted to the heavens. "When you're gone!"

He retracted his arm while his other arm still rested his chest. "I'm the one who sees you home, but now I'm lost in the woods!" He dramatically turned himself halfway around to let the sunlight bathe his snout. "And I don't know what path you are on..."

He heaved a heavy sigh as he clenched his paws into fists as he placed them down. "I'm lost in the woods....." He then looked down in defeat.

* * *

Snufkin sighed as he hugged his bag, imagining that his bag is Moomintroll. He breathed before singing. "Up till now, the next step was the question of how..." He stood up as he continued to hug his bag. "I never thought it was a question of whether..." He placed down his bag and placed his paws on his chest. "Who am I? If i'm not your guy." He looked at the tree branches above. "Where am I? If we're not together? Forever!" Unknown to him, creatures stared at him from below, investigating his every move. For the past few days, they haven been spying him from above the trees. And he never suspected he was being spied.

He marched into the trees. Not caring if he's far or not from his spot. "Now I know you're my true north, cause I am lost in the woods!" He then looked at his paw. "Up is down," He then looked at his other paw, "day is night." He then clenched his paws into fists as he leaned his fisted paws on his chest and yelled. "When you're not there!" He then ran back to his camp. As he ran, he sang. "Ohh, you're my only landmark, so I am lost in the woods," He dodged twigs and leaves as he ran back.

When he arrived, he stopped in his tracks and looked at his open paws with a sad look "Wondering if you still care..." He blinked slowly as sadness washed his body. But his mind gave him a vision of Moomintroll smiling and the Moominhouse standing tall and proud behind him as they stood in the bridge. Determination suddenly bloomed in his heart and cried. "But I'll wait.....for a sign..." He never realized that certain creatures heard him from the trees and echoed the last part of his verse. "For a sign!!"

"That I'm your path, cause you are mine..."

"You are mine!!"

"Till then," He looked at the trees above with eyes sparkling with love and determination. "I"m lost in the woods!"

* * *

"Lost in the woods! Oh, I"m lost!" Moomintroll cried back. Unknown to him that his verse and Snufkin's verse complemented each other beautifully.

* * *

"I'm lost in the woods!" Snufkin cried back.

"Lost in the woods!" The creatures replied as an echo. "I'm lost!"

"I'm lost in the....woods.." Snufkin and Moomintroll said it at the same time but in different places before they sigh and then looked down.

* * *

"C'mon please! We should help this poor mumrik!"

"No we shouldn't! I told you for days, he may be dangerous!"

"But we have to help him, he doesn't want here! He has been wandering around our kingdom for days now, hoping to find a way out. We cannot just let him live here, slowly welt food and water around the forest and let him starve to death!"

"Then we'll just have to kill him quickly."

"No! Please, he deserves to be alive. Please just let him leave. Let him go back to where he came from." The fairy's eyes sparkled with desperation as it eyed the leader of them all. The leader sighed. "Oh, all right..but if he ever comes back here, don't beg me again, alright?"

The fairy nodded.

The leader of the fairies snapped her bony fingers.

* * *

Snufkin shooked his head and blinked. His paws held his backpack straps as his bag rested behind him. He looked around for a second and gave out a gasp when he arrived to the place he always camp. In front of the Moominhouse across the small bridge. He touched his forehead. Bewilder, confusion and wonder mixed into his head all at once, causing a certain chill running down his spine.

"Snufkin?" He heard a very familiar voice behind him. He turned a little, and is greeted by a shocked Moomintroll, behind him are Little My and Snorkmaiden who are also shocked but stayed quiet.

"Moomintroll.."

Snufkin doesn't know what to say after he said his name, so he quickly ran to him and gave him a bone crushing hug and followed by a long kiss on the snout. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Frozen II with my little sister and then this idea pop out XD Although, this fic is a replacement of my other fic that I made way before this, It was named Get This Right, but it got messy (plots and characters were all over the place), so I had to delete it but maybe someday I'll add it back :)
> 
> I made this fic on my spare time whenever I took a break from editing and writing Green Ghost, I hope you guys enjoyed it!^^


End file.
